


Slumber

by Thereaderwhotriestowrite



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz deserves this, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Short One Shot, SnowBaz, just fluff, pining Baz, snowbaz fluff, snowbaz one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thereaderwhotriestowrite/pseuds/Thereaderwhotriestowrite
Summary: Baz is pining after Simon while he can't sleep - but when Simon wakes up, things get interesting.....and fluffy..."The duvet is too hot, the air too stuffy, and there is no way in hell I can sleep tonight. I haven’t been able to feed down in the catacombs for a few days, cuz of damn snow playing detective again. Followed me everywhere, like he’s obsessed or something.But I can’t think like that. I’ll start to think about Snow thinking about me, and that can never end well - I mean it’s not like he thinks about me the same way I dream about him…"





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you like this, I originally posted this on Tumblr but I thought I'd put it here too as my first post...  
> Any feedback it greatly appreciated and if there are any obvious typos please let me know!! Xx

**Baz POV:**

The duvet is too hot, the air too stuffy, and there is no way in hell I can sleep tonight. I haven’t been able to feed down in the catacombs for a few days, cuz of damn snow playing detective again. Followed me everywhere, like he’s obsessed or something.

But I can’t think like that. I’ll start to think about Snow thinking about me, and that can never end well - I mean it’s not like he thinks about me the same way I dream about him…  
He might be obsessed with me, but not in the same way I’ve been obsessing over him since I was eleven.

Seriously, if Snow ever thinks it’s hard having to share a room with his enemy  
\- try sharing a room with the love of your life. Oh yeah, who thinks your his nemesis. For five years.  
Yeah try that sometime.

So I just lie in the dark in this endless loop of Simon Snow in my head: his moles scattered haphazardly across his body, his curls (oh his curls) just limp across his face as if it’s just no big deal to being that close to lips that perfect, I mean just look at his mouth slightly parted as he breathes deeply in slumber, soft, rosy and everything I’ve ever wanted…

“What are you doing Baz?”

Shit shit shit shit shit  
Shit.

“I mean you’ve been staring at me for like a while now and even you can’t sleep with your eyes open”

Well he’s not in slumber then.  
I still haven’t looked away, maybe I can try and pull off the sleeping thing? Surely it can’t make it any worse? I have literally no plausible excuse for doing this. Especially at 3:00 AM - I mean what’s he doing awake now anyway?  
Damn it - I blinked. Well that’s the sleeping thing out the window and the seconds are ticking by and I have done nothing. Except my traitor eyelids have blinked. But I’ve disowned them.

**Simon’s POV:**

Maybe he’s ill?  
No, his skin looks fine, but it’s hard to tell when it’s that pale all the time.

Other than the fact it’s kind of creepy and it must be a part of some plot, I’m sort of relieved he hasn’t responded because the conversation (if you can even call it that) has been going pretty well so far, far better than it would if I would actually have to think of a good comeback. He’s never really been in the other side before; it’s normally me doing the stammering and struggling to reply.  
Now I think about it I should probably take a leaf out if Baz’s book and just keep quiet.

He’s still staring at me and hasn’t said anything, maybe he’s trying to hypnotize me? I’ve heard vampires can do that sort of thing but I could be getting it confused with something else.  
I should look away anyway just in case … but I don’t want to.

**Baz POV:**

Hes still staring intently at me, expecting some witty remark, but I can’t bring myself to. Here, now, during the night when he’s meant to be asleep , is the only time I get to look at him properly.

He hasn’t got his guard up like he usually does around me - as if I’m going to ambush him.

And I he can’t ask why I’m looking.  
Normally, anyway.

He probes at me again “why so interested in my face tonight Baz?”

His hands are folded on the pillow with his chin on top facing me. It's adorable, and he looks generally interested in what I have to say.

And maybe it’s because I’m sleep deprived -  
Or maybe it’s because of how he still looks like the sun in the moonlight -  
Or maybe it’s just because I did what I bloody wanted to for once -

But in a single movement I knocked him off his elbows, ran my hand through his hair and -

**Simon POV:**

-Baz is kissing me.

There’s a sort of need behind it - I can’t help but wonder how long he’s wanted this, heck, how long I’ve wanted this (but I do)… but I can think about that later.

Right now Baz’s hand in my hair, lost in my curls, is forcing me closer as I lie helplessly below him.  
He steps back suddenly and looks into my eyes, his face suddenly so awake, his eyes wide and uncertain like I’ve never seen them before.  
He seems suddenly aware of the line he’s crossed and is waiting for a sign from me it’s okay. We’re both so still except for how heavy our breath is, (I must be bright red by now) but all I want is for him to carry on and,

I don’t know why it’s okay, but it is.


End file.
